nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bart's Inner Child/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Bart’s Inner Child Co-Executive Producers Jace Richdale Harter Ryan & Patrick Hudson Supervising Producers Ian M. Fischer Harold Kimmel Angelo Laudon Frank Mula Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Conan O'Brien Dave Pottinger David Richardson Wallace H. Wachi Jr. Co-Producers Greg Daniels & Mike Judge Lance Hoke Producers Jonathan Collier Gerry Richardson Chris Rippy David Rippy David Sacks John Swartzwelder Consulting Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Sandy Petersen Producers Tony A. Goodman Bruce C. Shelley David Silverman Richard Sakai Written By Tony Fucile George Meyer Brian F. Sousa Directed By Bob Anderson Duncan McKissick Allen C. Tam Executive Producers David Mirkin Harter Ryan Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice James Brown Special Guest Voice Phil Hartman Special Guest Voice Marcia Wallace Also Starring A. Brooks Jim Cummings Pamela Hayden Delroy Lindo Russi Taylor Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editor Jeff Martin Creative Consultants David M. Stern George Meyer Associate Producers J. Michael Mendel Joseph A. Boucher Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Alf Clausen I Got You (I Feel Good) Written and Performed by James Brown The Entertainer Written by Scott Joplin Casting By Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Lee Harting Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Post Production Coordinators Jeffrey L. Goldstein Colin A.B.V. Lewis Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Sound Editors Matt Sawelson Mark McJimsey Brian Roberts Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Sound Re-Recording Mixers Jim Fitzpatrick Gary Montgomery Brad Sherman Production Sound Mixer Brad Brock Sound Recordists Kurt Carpenter Ken Wiley Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific James Brown Recorded By Howard Lovett ADR Recordist Derek Sample Assistants to Mr. Brooks Patty MacDonald Barbara Duncan Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Simon Daria Paris Assistants to Mr. Groening Annette Andersen Julie Steddom Smith Assistants to Mr. Mirkin Elizabeth Jacobs Charleen Heston Assistants to Mr. Sakai Lana Repp Lewis Jane M. Mackie Felicia Nalivansky Assistant to Mr. Schoenbrun Jacqueline Sillo Assistant to Messrs, Jean & Reiss Lona Williams Assistant to Producers Leslie Richter Don Gilbert Bonnie Vitti Jean Wong Jacqueline Atkins Richard-Kevin Stith Animation Produced By Klasky-Csupo Inc. Animation Executive Producers Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Animation Producer Sherry Gunther Overseas Animation Directors Mike Girard N.J. Kim Animation Production Managers Maria Elena Rodriguez Pamela Kleibrink Thompson Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Assistant Directors Mike Anderson Fred Craig Robert Cardone Storyboards Martin Archer Zhenia Delioussine Ian M. Fischer Jerome K. Jones Steven Dean Moore Kevin O'Brien Mark Sinclair Brian Sousa Storyboard Revisions Jerry Richardson Ken Harsha Character Design Supervisors Ian M. Fischer Dale Hendrickson Character Designers Scott Alberts Lucas Gray Matt Groening David Kubalak Duncan McKissick Paul Slusser John Rice Sam Simon Antonio N. Torres Background Designers Alex C. Dilts Don Gagen Joe Gillum Phil Ortiz John Krause Mike Lachance Maria Mariotti Lance Wilder Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Character Layout Artists Mike Anderson Paul Castro Jake Dotson Byron Wade Goodman Lance Kramer Nancy Kruse John Mathot Steve Mealue Alex Quintana Roy Rabey Paul Wee Tomihiro Yamaguchi Background Layout Artists Jeff N. Brown John M. Berman Robert Fermier John Holmquist Lynna P. Johnson Debbie A. Silver Glen Wuthrich Animation Timing Dave Bastian Jack Humphries Dave Pottinger Lip Sync Kent Holaday Computer Animation Geoffrey W. Mark Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Technical Director Rick Bugental Main Title Animation Animators Tibor Belay Craig Clark Mark Ervin Steve Fellner Jeffrey A. Myers Eduardo Olivares Kevin Petrilak Sondra S. Roy Gregg Vanzo Kevin Wurzer Frederick J. Gardner III Color Design Supervisors Kim Taylor Carol Wyatt Samantha Harrison Color Designers Robert Angelini Karen Bauer Dominique Blaskovich Andy Cotnam Graeme Devine Paul Fetler Richard Gyger Vance Hampton Daniel Harris Gyorgyi Peluce Catherine Simmonds Teale Wang Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Cookie Tricarico Animation Checking Supervisor Jackie Banks Animation Checkers Susan Zsuzsa Lamy Younghee Higa Animation Camera Operators Patrick Buchanan Robert Ingram Colin Campbell David A. Cherry Bryan A. Hehmann Paul Jacquays Jim Keefer Laszlo Lakits Karen Shaffer Wesley Smith Background Cleanup Supervisors Jefferson R. Weekley Rick Salonga Background Cleanup Artists Sue Bielenberg Andrew Brandou Mike Camarillo Lynna Johnson Jen Kamerman Young Kim Kim Taylor Doug Yurchey Production Coordinators Miles Lewis Horst Julia Kim Eleanor Mills Laurie Biernacki Raymond M. Iacovacci Production Assistants Bev Chapman Matt Hamilton Andy Houts Daniel McClellan Denise Mitchell Steve Ingram Donna Lafferty Nichole Graham Anthony Garcia Wendy Wells Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting, Tim Heyen Telecines Unitel Video, Larry Field Dan Bernardino. Compact Video The persons in this film are fictitious. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #1F05 COPYRIGHT ©1993 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Animation Production Richard Raynis For Gracie Films Executives in Charge of Production Michael Stanislavsky Michael P. Schoenbrun For 20th Television Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th TELEVISION A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY Category:Season 5 credits Category:Credits Category:Production Category:Cast and Crew Category:Guest Stars Category:Complete Category:Season 1 Ending Music